


Jim Starling/Negaduck, You are the father.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Absent Parents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Bad Parenting, Daddy Issues, F/M, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Insults, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey Duck shares a little more with his dad than one would expect. Also Phooey has daddy issues.
Relationships: Della Duck/Huey Dewey and Louie's Father, Jim Starling/Della Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Jim Starling/Negaduck, You are the father.

Phooey Duck looked down at his yellow sweater and worried. He wanted to be a good boy, yet he saw something about his sweater in it's hue that made him doubt. Phooey looked back up to Negaduck, The duck was taller than himself so he mostly only saw chest. The yellow duckling was shaking and terrified. How could anyone so villainous be related to him let alone his father? Della Duck sighed, "Honey, I know it's difficult. He wasn't always like this." Her explaining in kinder and softer words were cut off. Negaduck huffed, "Don't sugar coat it, The boy is already too soft. Listen kid, it was just a one night stand. Your mom and I don't love each other." 

The golden duckling sniffled and began to sob. Della narrowed her eyes to a glare, she yelled while throwing her hands in the air, "Jim, Why would you say that!? I thought you would okay meeting again!.. You were cooler when you weren't a bad guy!!" The super villain crossed his arms and huffed back, "Listen Sweetheart, I didn't want to be anybody's daddy. And My name isn't Jim, it's Negaduck!" The pilot lightly shoved at him, backing off to her child to comfort him. She spat, "Listen ~Negaducky~, I am not asking you to be a dad. I just wanted you to show up." The golden child continued to cry in the background.

His mother hugged him close. The biological father grabbed the door knob and was about to leave as he steamed, "Well Dumbella, I did show up! You know what? Your pathetic, little, mistake and you can get bent for all I care! I hope your weak, soft, goodie two shoes of a son does this world a favor and just drops dead!!" Well, he is a bad guy... The yellow beanie sobbed, "Don't say those things, You Meanie Beans!" The baddie chuckled, "Or you'll what, crybaby, make your mommy beat me up?" Yellow eyes narrowed. The blue eyed duck suddenly felt her son disappear from her arms. 

The former hero felt his head smack hard against the door, just as he realized that happened his entire body smashed through the door and into a wall in the hall. A dozen or so lightbulbs flickered wildly before exploding. The lightning bolt stood in the doorway and screamed, "Go away, I HATE you! I never want to be anything like you!!" The Edgy Recolor got to his feet, he was about to try something stupid like chainsaw the super powered kid but thought of something more dramatic and effective. The former Darkwing Duck grinned wickedly and responded, "It's a little too late for that, kiddo. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Then dramatically disappeared in smoke. 

Della found Phooey and held him, the whole scene before had gone by so quickly that she hardly had time to respond. The golden eyed ducky held his mom back, hugging tightly. An idea was seeded into his mind. A question really. Just how much was he like his biological father? How much did the blood they share make the whole? The yellow one looked down and saw his own clothes. The seed was watered, seeing that yellow sweater that had become so much a part of him in his short life. Phooey Duck had never wanted to harm anyone before now and aimed at avoid doing harm yet... And yet right then he wanted to kill his "dad."

The End.


End file.
